


[Gradence]Date

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 短篇兩則其一_蹤跡(偵探G與助手C)其二_晚餐(特務G與特務C)





	1. Chapter 1

剛剛來了一個案子，委託人的身分看起來很不一般。送信的僕人穿著一襲筆挺的西裝、洗刷得發亮的皮鞋、帶著手套，恭敬的把封著火漆的信封遞給葛雷夫。

從拆開信開始葛雷夫就一臉凝重，魁登斯猜測，這個案子似乎非同小可。

看完這封信，葛雷夫站了起來走到門口，穿戴外出的衣物。他說，他們必須馬上行動。聞言魁登斯馬上站起來，穿上外套，跟著葛雷夫出去。

-

他們到的地方跟魁登斯想像中的完全不一樣。不是應該是血跡斑斑的案發地點，或是寶物被竊後凌亂的現場？

侍者離開之後，魁登斯悄悄的問葛雷夫。

「不是有案子嗎，先生？為什麼我們現在在餐廳裡吃飯？」

「這次的案子比較複雜，我們必須先跟隨委託人活動的路線，一一證實，才能真的瞭解事情的經過。」葛雷夫嚴肅的說。

「那我們要注意什麼？菜色會是破案的關鍵嗎？」魁登斯繼續發問。

葛雷夫制止了他的提問。

「這個我們晚點再說，先吃飯，前菜來了。」

-

這一天整天都非常的詭異。每當魁登斯想要詢問葛雷夫案件問題的時候，都會被葛雷夫阻止，以至於他到現在為止都不知道這一個神祕的案子到底是什麼。

但是他越想越不對勁，今天的行程怎麼看怎麼詭異。高級餐廳、博物館、下午茶，現在兩人在河堤上慢慢的走著，遠處太陽逐漸下降，就要沒入地平線裡，馬上就要晚上了，今天卻沒有任何收穫。他不斷的思考著，一定有什麼是他忽略了的。忽然靈光一閃，所有的疑點都想通了。他站在原地，看著葛雷夫慢慢的向前走，看著葛雷夫察覺他沒有跟上，看著葛雷夫轉身走過來。

「怎麼停下來了？」葛雷夫問。

「忽然想到一個問題。」魁登斯偏了偏腦袋，眼神專注的看著葛雷夫。

「什麼問題？」 

「你如果想約我，直接說就好了，不用費這麼多工夫。」魁登斯看著葛雷夫一瞬間慌亂的表情，忍不住大笑起來。

「走吧，接下來你計畫要去哪裡？」他上前挽住葛雷夫的手臂，還是止不住笑意。


	2. Chapter 2

「我們有多久沒有好好坐下來吃一頓飯了？」魁登斯手指摩娑著酒杯緣，眼睛裡盛滿迷濛的星光，輕鬆愉快的看著桌對面的伴侶。

好不容易擠出兩人共同休假的時間，他們現在在浪漫的巴黎，脫離生與死的交界，沒有槍械、沒有血、沒有任務，難得的平靜時光。

「唔，兩個月？」葛雷夫改不了職業病，下意識的觀察周遭的人群，漫不經心的回答道。

魁登斯翻了翻白眼，讓這個傢伙答應出來度假真不容易。

「怎麼可能只有兩個月？讓我想想，起碼有......」

突如其來的爆炸聲響打斷他未完的話，他迅速的跳了起來尋找遮蔽物，摸向自己的口袋──沒有槍。

該死的。他暗罵。

魁登斯躲在柱子的背後，瞇著眼睛微微探頭想看清楚狀況，卻看到葛雷夫從西裝褲的口袋摸出兩把槍，下一秒一把槍就被他拋了過來，魁登斯下意識的接住，然後他就看到了槍林彈雨之中兩張熟悉的面孔──為了這次假期他強硬推掉的任務：地下軍火商與黑幫大佬的暗線交易。

葛雷夫退到他旁邊來，依舊警戒的觀察兩方人馬對峙的局面。

「為什麼他們兩個會在這裡。」魁登斯握住槍，用氣音說。

「因為他們交易地點在這裡。」

「我在報告上看到的是在土耳其啊！」

「不知道哪方消息走漏，他們臨時轉移地點的，不過看這個場面，消息又走漏了。」

「法克，難怪你這次答應的這麼快。」魁登斯氣急敗壞的搥了葛雷夫一下，力道很大，葛雷夫嘴角抽了抽。

「一舉兩得不是很好嗎？」葛雷夫湊過去吻了吻愛人氣呼呼的嘴角，「該收尾了，走吧。」


End file.
